With the cooperation of the Director of the health centers, specific procedures will be established to identify and assure that patient care conforms to specific standards for diagnosis, treatment and management that we have identified in years I and II of the project. Several sets of activities will be conducted during the third year of this grant. First, an experimental nursing intervention using approximately 100 diabetic and 100 hypertensive patients will be conducted in order to: 1. describe the impact of the interventions upon the following patient contributions to their own care, specifically: a) patients' knowledge of disease and therapy: b) patients' beliefs regarding the severity of the disease, the benefits of therapy and the barriers to implementing therapy; c) patient compliance with prescribed therapy; d) identify social support. 2. To describe the impact of nursing interventions on clinical health and psychosocial states using patients' knowledge, beliefs, compliance, and intake severity of disease levels. 3. To implement a systematic nursing intervention according to the pattern of patient scores on measures of knowledge, beliefs, and compliance. Nurse intervenors are being trained for the experimental phase of the study. In addition, patient interviewers and record auditors will be trained to conduct these functions necessary for the conduct of the experiment.